Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Season 1
by Weekyle19
Summary: This is the 2012 version of my fanfiction of the turtles with human brothers.


It all started in New York City and in the sewers were four turtles and two humans one with brown hair and orange hair and a female turtle with a long bandana **[A/N: In case you are wondering who the female turtle is, it's Venus De Milo]** were watching the turtles fighting each other with the blue one fighting the orange one.

The blue one ran toward the orange one while screaming.

"Oh, yeah Michelangeo is one the move." Said Mikey as he also ran towards the blue and also ducking his swords.

"You don't know what to do." Said Mikey as he continued to ducking at the blue one's swords.

"I'm the thing you can't even see." Said Mikey as he continued avoding the blue one's swords.

The Blue one then smirked.

Mikey then ran up to the blue one with his nun chucks.

The blue one used his sword handle into Mikey's stomach.

Mikey then fell into the ground.

"Like that?" Asked the Blue one.

Mikey then raised his hand.

"Good one, Leo." Replied Mikey.

Later two other turtles with a purple mask and a red one.

The purple then swirled his Bo-Staff.

The red one then crancked his neck.

"Alright, Donnie, put down the Staff, and nobody gets hurt." Said the red one.

"Ah, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me." Said Donnie putting down his Bo in anger.

"Yeah, but less then I would have." Said Raph as he put up his Sais.

"Yeah right." Said Donnie.

Donnie then ran to Raph and tried to hit him with his Staff but missed.

Donnie then realized he doesn't have his Staff and looks at Raph.

Raph then broke the Staff in half.

"Should have dropped the Staff?" Asked Donnie.

"Should have dropped the Staff." Replied Raph.

Raph then ran to Donnie and hit him with his own Staff.

"Ok, ok, ow, I'm down." Said Donnie as he gave up.

Later Leo then came up to Raph who just dropped the Staff.

Donnie then went to Mikey and the other two.

"Nice try, Donnie." Said The brown haired boy as Mikey sticked his tounge at Donnie who then glared at him.

Leo then dropped to his knees as did Raph.

"Omigazumash." Said Leo in Japanese. **[I apologize if this sound incorrect but I don't speak Japanese, and I'm the first to admit, I don't write good fight scenes.]**

"Whatever you say." Said Raph as he does not understand Japanese.

They later raised their weapons.

Leo's sword clashed with Raph's sais.

Leo then tried to slash Raph with his swords but Raph managed to dodge it.

Leo then managed to hit Raph off the ground.

Raph then stood up.

Leo then hit one of Raph's sais which caused it to go on the other wall.

They later glared each other with one weapon left.

They raised their weapon again.

They then ran to each other.

Leo then dropped his sword as Raph put his Sai around Leo's hand and pulled him to the other side.

Leo was then holding his hand with his eyes closed.

Raph then walked over to Leo.

"Nice try." Said Raph.

Leo then opened his eyes and saw Raph smirking.

Doors were later opened.

"Yame!" Yelled Someone.

Raph then stopped smirking as he someone approaching.

A Female and a Male humanoid Rat then went to them.

The turtles then sit on their knees.

Leo seemed to be the only one that bowed.

"You all did very well." Said the male rat.

"But I did better." Said Raph.

Leo then looked at Raph in shock.

The rat then went behind them.

"This is about self improvement Raphael, it is not about winning and loosing." Said the rat as he shook his hand.

"I know Sensei." Said Raph as he smirked again.

Raph then put his hands on the back if his head.

"But I've won and they lost." Said Raph.

The rat then put his finger on Raph's neck and casued a lot of pain through him.

"But what's really important, is that we all did out best, good job everyone." Said Raph as he struggled through the pain.

The rat then let go and Raph then fell to the floor.

The rat then chuckeld.

Later it was dinner with the Turtles and they were eating Worms and Alge while Leo was chewing, while Raph was chewing with tough, while Donnie was looked at the Worm in diguest, while the two rat were eating no problem, while the humans eat normal meat as did the female turtle.

Mikey was cooking in a pot.

"There's some more Alge and Worms left, anybody, anybody?" Asked Mikey as looked closely.

"No thanks." Said Leo as he looked down.

"I'm good." Said Raph as he also looked down.

"All yours." Said Donnie as he also looked down.

Mikey then went to them.

"Well, then, I guess no one left room for cake." Said Mikey as he revealed a cake with a candle from his back.

The turtles then looked at the cake.

"It is a cake!" Yelled Donnie in surprise.

Raph then tasted it.

"Made of Alge and Worms." Said Raph in disgust.

Leo then pointed at the cake.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Asked Leo as he was afraid of the answer.

Mikey then took the cake back.

"You don't wanna know." Replied Mikey.

Mikey then put the cake back on the table.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Mikey.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Leo, Raph, Donnie and the female turtle.

"Ah yes." Said the male rat.

"Fifthteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." Said the male rat.

Mikey then leaned on the table.

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter." Said Mikey.

"Michelangelo, I have already told you many times." Said Splinter.

"Please!, Please!" Yelled Mikey as he begged.

Raph then put his hands on Mikey's mouth.

"Please, it's the only way to shut Mikey up." Said Raph.

Splinter then sighed.

"Very well." Said Splinter.

"Many years ago, when I was still human." Said Splinter

A flashback of four humans, two babies, one female holding the babies and the adult male who was Splinter was holding a bow when leaving a pet shop.

"I was leaving the pet store, with five baby turtles." Said Splinter.

Mikey then came to the flashback.

"That was us." Said Mikey.

"Yes, don't interrupt." Said Splinter in a stern voice.

They were later walking when a man came.

"I passed a strange looking Human." Said Splinter.

The man them bumped Splinter's shoulder.

Splinter then looked at the man.

"Something felt off about him." Said Splinter.

They were later shown in an alleyway.

"I decided to follow." Said Splinter.

An identical man was then passing the other one a strange chemical in a canister.

They then turned their heads as they heard a rat squeaking.

Splinter then stepped on a rat and looked at the two other men.

"Go no further, this place is a place, where you are not allowed to be in this place." Said the man in a unusual sentence.

More men then came around them.

"We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not the place that will be left by you." Said the men.

But Splinter then soon kicked them and defeated them.

The canister then fell on them.

Splinter then dropped the bowl with the turtles.

Splinter and the female then turned into Rats while screaming, while the babies were no where near the chemical, while the turtles turned into humanoid babies.

The flashback then ended with Splinter later hold the canister that mutated them.

"That was the beginning of out life together." Said Splinter.

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister, that in a way, gave birth to us all." Said Splinter as he finished the story.

Mikey then took the canister and hugged it.

"Grandma." Said Mikey.

The turtles and human then looked at him.

Leo then cleared his throat.

"So sensei, now that we're fifthteen, I think we're finally ready, for us to go to the surface, don't you?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

The turtles then cheered.

"And no." Said Splinter.

The Turtles then groaned.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Raph.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young." Said Splinter as he rose from his seat.

"You lack of maturity to use your skills wisely." Said Splinter as he walked.

"So sensei, isn't that just no?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes, and no." Said Splinter.

Splinter then turned around.

"Wisdom come from experience, and experience come from making mistakes." Said Splinter.

"Aha, so in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes, so we can go." Said Donnie.

"No." Said Splinter.

"And Yes?" Asked Donnie as he raised his shoulders.

"No." Said Splinter sternly.

Donnie then groaned.

"Sensei, we know your trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole live hiding down here." Said the female turtle.

Splinter then looked away and stroked his beard.

Splinter then looked at the five turtles and gave him the puppy eye look while the female rat giggled while holding her lips.

Splinter then sighed.

Splinter then looks at him again.

"You may go tonight." Said Splinter.

The turtles then cheered.

Splinter then held his hand.

"But you will follow John and Luke seeing as though they know the way." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." Said the five turtles.

Mikey then raised his hand.

"High three and five." Said Mikey.

They all did.

Later Leo was then watching a some kind of space cartoon.

The ship was then blowing up with the force field down.

The people and aliens inside it were trapped.

"Mister Trekstar **[I'm just guessing names here, my TV's quality isn't good.]**, status report." Said the leader.

Trekstar then went to him.

"Status?, I'll give you the status, we're going to blow up in two seconds!" Yelled Trekstar as he was panicking.

The leader then slapped him.

"Thank you captain." Said Trekstar.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said the captain as Leo repeated what he said.

"Aye Sir." Said the commanders on the TV.

"You know this show is stupid, right?" Asked Raph as he looks from his comic book.

"Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero, and somebody I'm gonna be just like him." Replied Leo.

"Well, you do love to hear yourself talk, so you on your way." Said Raph.

Leo then glared at him.

Mikey, Donnie, the female turtle, Luke and John were at the front.

"It's go time." Said Mikey.

"Yes, it is time to weave." Said the female turtle.

"Uh, that's leave, Venus." Said Luke.

"Of course, leave." Said Venus as she giggled at her mistake.

Soon everyone then grabbed their weapons and showed them off before facing Splinter and the female rat.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world." Said Splinter.

"You must maintain your awareness at all times." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

They then leave only to be stopped by Splinter.

"Stay in the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles as they went back in line.

They attempted to leave again only to be stopped by Splinter again.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." Said the turtles weakly as they didn't even attempt to get back in line.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy." Said Splinter as he stopped to the turtles from leaving again.

"Sensei!" Yelled the turtles in embarrassment.

Splinter then groaned.

"Good luck, my children." Said Splinter.

The turtles then yelled with excitement.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Yelled Splinter.

John and Luke then went out of the manhole cover with the turtles along the way.

The turtles then looked everyone around them.

"Welcome to the city." Said Luke.

"It's so beautiful." Said Mikey.

They were later walking.

"The city is just full of mysterious." Said Leo quickly.

Leo then went everywhere.

"There could be an adventure around this corner." Said Leo.

"Or this one." Said Leo as he looks at an alleyway.

A cat then screeched and ran away.

"There's not but there could be." Said Leo.

Donnie then stopped in front of a computer shop.

He later went near the window.

"Look at all the computers." Said Donnie.

He then notices one.

"Is that the next generation cagmea processor with quantum inception?" Asked Donnie **[Forgive me if that's incorrect but I don't know any science.]**

"I don't know, Donatello, is it?" Asked/Replied Raph sarcastically.

Donnie then went closer to the window.

"It is!" Yelled/Replied Donnie.

Raph shook his head.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey as he got their attention.

"Check this out!" Yelled Mikey as he pointed towards a window with a glowing hand.

"A hand made out light." Said Mikey.

The eye then glowed.

Mikey then gasped.

"Now it's an eye made out of light." Said Mikey.

The hand glowed again.

"And the hand again!" Yelled Mikey.

The eye glowed again.

"Now the eye's back!" Yelled Mikey.

"Now the hand!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph then grabbed the back of Mikey's mask and pulled him away.

"C'mon genius." Said Raph.

The eye glowed again.

"The eye!" Yelled Mikey.


End file.
